leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kabutops (Pokémon)
|} Kabutops (Japanese: カブトプス Kabutops) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 40, after it is revived from a Dome Fossil. Biology With a body closely resembling a living skeleton, Kabutops has a half-moon, disc shaped head, with two small, forward facing eyes. Its body has a light gray chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side and a thick pointed tail. It does not have hands, but large, sharp, gray scythes. Its legs are brown and thin, leading into small feet with two large gray claws. Kabutops can tuck in its shell to help it swim extremely fast, up to roughly 29 knots, in its , where it can catch prey. It uses its sharp scythes to cut enemies and drink their internal fluids. Before it went extinct, it was in the process of evolving into a land dweller in order to catch prey that had already evolved into land dwelling species. As seen in the anime, Kabutops greatly prefer to live in seclusion, and will become very hostile when provoked. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Two Kabutops physically debuted in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. They were some of the Fossil Pokémon that were awakened by a dynamite explosion in Grampa Canyon. A Kabutops appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Oakley used ancient DNA to resurrect a Kabutops and an to chase after and . In the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a brought water to the city. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. A Kabutops appeared in Wild in the Streets!, where it escaped the Oreburgh Mining Museum with the help of a rampaging Aerodactyl. It was briefly captured by , but it was then recalled back into its Poké Ball. A Kabutops appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! at the Canalave Gym. When attempted to steal Fossils, Kabutops heard them and chased after them. Minor appearances Kabutops appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon on a theme park island populated with giant mechanical Pokémon. A Kabutops appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Kabutops Fossil was seen in Fossil Fools. A Kabutops appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Dr. Yung used a Mirage Kabutops in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Kabutops appeared in a fantasy in A Gruff Act to Follow!. Pokédex entries and , and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] used a Kabutops in File 3: Giovanni during his Gym battle against Giovanni. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kabutops debuted in Just a Spearow Carrier, used by a Trainer in the Indigo League tournament. It battled against 's Poliwrath, but was quickly defeated. In Capital Kabutops, Brock was revealed to have a Kabutops in his team. He explained that he met Kabutops as a at the Pewter Museum of Science when Pewter City was invaded during the , and had since then become a powerful fighter, employing ancient attacks. It briefly battled against Jasmine's Amphy at the Gym Leader tournament at Indigo Plateau, but both Trainers soon swapped their Pokémon. In Colress Machine, was revealed to own a Kabutops, nicknamed Kabutott. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Kabutops and two are the bosses in Brine Cave. They attacked the and partner without warning but protected them. later reveals that they had previously attacked them in but Chatot had saved him. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dangerous Cliff, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Kabutops Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release)}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=141 |name2=Kabutops |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Skeletal sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Kabutops was originally known as "Lantis". This is derived from the word " ". * Kabutops has a scientific name, Kabutops maximus, which was stated in Fossil Fools. The only other Pokémon with a known scientific name is , with Oddium Wanderus. The name Kabutops maximus does have a real meaning; when translated, it means "the largest kabuto-face", referring to the size and shape of Kabutops's head. * Kabutops and its share their name with . They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. Origin Similarly to how is based on s, Kabutops resembles s, prehistoric arthropods which hunted in seas and rivers and are believed to have been related to modern horseshoe crabs. The large head is also identical to the cephalon in s and the spines down the back resemble thoracic sections in trilobites, though the scythes and predatory nature much more closely resemble eurypterids. Because of these cross-similarities, it may also be based on the genus of trilobites. Name origin Kabutops's name derives from both the Japanese words 兜 (helmet) and 兜蟹 kabutogani ( ). The end of its name may derive from the word ops (face), or it might refer to the living fossil or the fact that its helmet is now on the top of its head and no longer covers its whole body. In other languages }} and |fr=Kabutops|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Kabutops|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Kabutops|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Kabutops|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=투구푸스 Tooguphus|komeaning=From }} and triops |zh_yue=鐮刀蟲 Lìhmdōuchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Sickle bug" |zh_cmn=鐮刀盔 / 镰刀盔 Liándāokuī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sickle helmet" |hi=काबूटॉप्स Kabutops|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кабутопс Kabutops|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links Notes |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Kabutops es:Kabutops fr:Kabutops it:Kabutops ja:カブトプス zh:镰刀盔